residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiden's Infection
This article was written by Xvirus please do not alter without permission * This article is part of the Kaiden's Game Continuum Kaiden's Infection refers to the time between being stabbed by Ave'el's knife and breaking free of the infection. After escaping from the Amazon jungle in Operation Shadowsnake Ada along with Kaiden escape to Brisilia and from there traveled to the United States specificly New york city so that they might lie low from a bit. After about three days since being stabbed, Kaiden got increadibly ill seemingly out of nowehre. Fearing that he might have picked somthig up an normal infection from his arm which had been cut she admitted him into a hospital under an assumed name. For the next few days he got worse and worse with the docters unsure of what exactly was happening to him. Ada decided that she needed some help if she was going to keep her friend alive. Wasting no time she found Leon's number, by hacking a government database, and gave him a call. Leon was suprised and intially resitent to listen to he until she said that one of her friends need help and might be infected with a virus. With her pleading to him he decided it would only be right to help her but she had an unusual request which was that he not contact the B.S.A.A. when asked why she simply pleeded for him not to. Finally he gave in and called in some favors to get a vaccine and to move him into a more secure bunker under thw White House in case he mutated. Ada thanked Leon as the two finally meet up again in the underground bunker where they watched the scientist work on the young man for quite a while. They talked only a little bit with Leon demanding some answers about the incident in Spain which she freely gave him the details of. She also gave him the case full of virus that Wesker had wanted as a sign of good will.Leon then lightened up on her as he wanted nothing more than to see her working for the side of good. Eventually one of the doctors can in and said that his body was not affected by vaccine and yet he was not turning into one of the undead. In face him strength seemed to growing along with many other higher brain functions. They were not sure what was happening so they simply waited for him to either die or live. A few weeks past during which time he slowly moved closer and closer to death all the while Ada watched over him and tried to ease his suffering. During this time Wesker was killed in Kijuju but she did not wish to tell him as she feared it might upset him. Regardless there eventually came a day where he finally died for about ten seconds then he came back to life and with the new life all of his pain went away in a matter of minutes. It was not long before Leon and Ada entered the room with a team of doctors to check him out. Weeks later the elements of him inhumanity where discovered as it was reveled that he had a countermeasure in his DNA that was not natural. It seemed to protect him brain from becoming affected by the T-virus while enhancing all of it's normal functions such as enhancing his speed and strength. It did not take long for them to discover that these were similar to abilities that Wesker was said to have possessed. They also discovered the T-virus had become dormant in his DNA thus making it impossible for him to spread it. Kaiden told them about 'the Deity Serum' that Wesker had developed and injected him with. After closer examination it became clear that his brain was emitting rare chemicals which had only been seen in Wesker besides himself. They concluded that Wesker had created 'the Deity Serum' in order to allow others withstand the T-virus and become stronger because of it. Eventually the President took interest in this seemingly inhuman man that was in his bunker and wished to see just what he was capable of. Kaiden agreed and showed the president his inhuman speed and ability to dodge bullets. The president was delighted by this show of inhuman capability and asked if Kaiden would ask a position in the secret service. He consulted Ada on the issue and she told him that it was likely the only way to get out. If he denied then they might just decide to tear him apart to look for the serum and replicate it. He then asked Ada if she would join him in the secret service which she agreed to do but she mentioned to him at this point that Wesker had been slain nearly a month ago. Kaiden reacted by simply nodding his head then going on with his life by agreeing to become a secret service agent on the condition that Ada be allowed to join as well. The president was reluctant but at the recommendation of Leon she was allowed to join. Category:Event